Doom Dancing
by Dobby123
Summary: Nobody really know Iruka as well as they think they do. They think oh he's just a chunin so he's weak. But lately people are beginning to wonder what's he's truely like, after all nobody actually ever seen him fight. Please read.
1. Chapter 1

Doom Dancing Chapter 1

"Iruka," Anko was not a happy camper. "Honestly I can't take my eyes off you and you're the responsible one. How did you manage to let this happen to you?" She was referring to the cuts and bruises that were on his body and the kunai in his rear. A couple of ANBU shock their heads probably thinking pathetic.

Iruka had a dry laugh, "What can I say they gotten faster."

"Or you gotten slower," Anko countered as she yanked the kunai out of his butt and started wrapping it. The two were in the Hokage office waiting for the old man to show up. They didn't know what for, but Anko was hoping it was about Iruka being off duty for a while.

"Oh come on, my students are getting better." He said annoyed.

Anko snorted, "I'll believe that when their shurikens don't fly backwards." Iruka laugh out right at that. Anko never wanted to near wannabe ninjas again. She almost lost an eye.

"Well you should've seen it coming."

"Like you did," she retorted slapping him on the butt causing him to yelp.

The door opens to reveal an old man. He rose and eyebrow at the scene before him.

"Iruka actually got hit with a kunai." Iruka almost curse her out when somebody else walked in, Hatake Kakashi. His eyes narrowed at the sight of him, but he kept quite.

"I called you guys here, because I felt you were the ones who were most capable of getting this mission done. It's an A-rank one and I want it done as clean as quickly as possible." The old man strokes his beard an eyed Iruka for a bit, whose attention veered off a bit. "There are a total of four A-ranking ninjas and you five need to get rid of them. Sparrow you'll partner up with Kakashi. Anko here's yours. Cheetah here's yours and Iruka here's yours." Everybody, but Anko was shocked at the pairing. She knew that Iruka was strong, but she never once seen him in action, but from what she heard he was pretty capable of fighting. Killing was a mystery, but fighting was a definite.

Cheetah spoke up, "My lord I never question your decision, but a _chunin_?"

Iruka chuckled, "Sometimes you need something unexpected to win." They all sat there wondering what hell did that mean.

……………………………………………………………………....

Damn, Kakashi thought. I had to be put with Sparrow. It wasn't like he had a problem with Sparrow it was just that he was hoping that he was put with Iruka. There was something about him that spiked Kakashi interest. It wasn't like he like Iruka or anything, it was just curious about what Iruka can do. With his open expressions and kind heart. You kind of have to wonder what kind of person he was. And cheetah was right a chunin taking on an A-rank mission willingly was unheard of.

Sparrow mused out loud, "I wonder if that chunin can handle himself. From what I seen he has incredibly low chakra reserves."

"Well if the Hokage had a choice and picked him." Kakashi said ducking low as a fire ball nearly burned him. "Then he must be more capable then anybody gives him credit for."

Sparrow chuckled, "I guess so."

……………………………………………………………………....

Iruka stared at his target for almost an hour. He would've, should've been done minutes ago, but he let his curiosity get the best of him. There was something about the male that wasn't quite right. He was sure that was his target, but then it wasn't his figure didn't match his description; he was almost like a teenager who hadn't met puberty yet. Iruka snorted. Welcome to the party, as he finally figure out another disguiser. He totally felt for the man. He probably henge himself to look like something a worthy and powerful opponent should look like.

Ah, well he's not my problem. Hoping out of the tree he made his appearance in front of the other male. "You must be Sumeran, correct?" The scrawny man reply was a barrage of Kunai towards his neck. "I'll take that as a yes." He flickered to his left and sighed. Blub, blub. The sound of water became evident as the man yelped as the ice water slammed into his back. "As much as I would love to chat, you don't seem interest in doing so, we shall dance." The man eyes widen as Iruka henge dropped to reveal a smaller more enchanting side of him. His body appearing as a female, but also a male, his hair reaching down his the middle of his back, his eyes crystallized chocolates. He was something that was made by god's hands themselves. Iruka twirled leaped, and kissed the man lips. The man followed Iruka with his eyes and soon started to dance with him. The water swallowed him whole.  
"The dance was fun," Iruka said to himself. "Though I was terribly bored," Iruka put his henge back up and thought. Was my dance really enticing or was he weak in will?

………………………………………………………………………

Cheetah was standing in the room with a smug look behind that mask. Kakashi was starting to think that sending a chunin, much less a school teacher out on an A-rank mission was a mistake. Just as Kakashi was about to ask to search for the sensei, but Iruka appeared shocking everybody.

Cheetah stuttered.

"Poison is so much better when it's sweet don't you think?" Iruka smiled. As they all growled. "East side clear."  
The Hokage merely grunted and dismissed them all except Iruka. "Iruka as of today you're on vacation."

Iruka screech, "What why?"

The Hokage gave him a lazy stare. "Don't act dumb, I've been watching and I do not like how you're over working yourself. Remember our last discussion?" Iruka reared back as he couldn't believe that the Hokage was actually serious.

"You meant it?" Iruka said slowly.

"Every word."

………………………………………………………………………

Iruka stepped into the hospital room. Naruto was sitting next to Sasuke comatose body. Sasuke was probably going to die because of that curse mark. It was eating him alive.

"Any sighs," Iruka asked Naruto. Naruto shook his head.

"It's all my fault," he said.

Iruka sigh, "No it isn't you did what you could and you paid for it too. Don't ever let anybody tell you otherwise." Iruka said staring into the sky blue eyes. "You be happy that he didn't go willingly despite being offered power." The sound four was sent to retrieve Sasuke in which they thought was going to be easy especially since they thought the curse mark gave Sasuke more power. Too bad they only succeeded in scaring the boy. They force the second seal on him and his system all but shut down on him.

"But the council," Naruto started.

"Screw them," Iruka said with so much venom that the ANBU that was standing guard over Sasuke shifted a bit. "They have no rights trying to pin any kind of blame on you. They weren't busting their asses trying to save their little prodigy. They didn't shed any kind of blood to save him either. So what ever they say is invalid. Please Naruto don't make me say it again." Naruto sniffled and nodded.

"It would seem that you'll be off the clock for a while." Iruka smirked.

"How you guess?"

"It's not even midnight."

………………………………………………………………………

**What do you think? My goal is twenty chapters. Do you think I can do it? I'm going to try my hardest. Well please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Doom Dancing Chapter 2

Iruka woke up around noon. He was so tired that he didn't bother to put up his henge. It wasn't like he was going to anyways because he wasn't going to be Iruka for awhile.

Looking at the demon at his table he quickly picked it up and burned it. Auk, ink it's smell so funny. Iruka figure that if he was going to be off-duty then there was no need for paper work or visitors he hoped. Naruto wasn't coming over for anything though he should get him out of that hospital before Lady Tsunade does.

What should I have for breakfast? Iruka went to look for something in the refrigerator and took a mental note of him needing to do some shopping.

………………………………………………………………………

Kakashi stood in front of Iruka Umino apartment and went over the excuse to why he was there in the first place. It would sound suspicious if he had asks to go out to lunch with him. So he was going to ask for a light spar. Since it was painfully obvious that the chunin proved his worth on the mission last night.

Kakashi knocked on the door and waited. There was a slight shuffle and rustling sounds before somebody answered the door. Kakashi eyes widen as he saw a beautiful male answering the door. His eyes widen some more when he notices the angel seemed agitated.

"Pardon me, I didn't realized that Iruka-sensei had company," Kakashi eyes wondered to and fro from face to body. Wow he must've been in his fair shared of fights.

"May I help you?" The voice made Kakashi stand at attention there was something about that voice that made him want to something he wouldn't normally do.

"Uh, I was looking for Iruka-sensei and…" He was cut off by a sharp clip tone.

"Iruka probably won't be in as much, he likes to keep busy, but if he was to come home I tell him you were looking for him." His eyes were drowning chocolates that Kakashi felt strangely hypnotizes.

"Don't worry it wasn't important." Kakashi said hastily. The male only grunted. "Oh may I ask you your name?"

"Irie," he shut the door.

………………………………………………………………………

Iruka closed the door annoyed. The first day of break and he was the first to interrupt me. Ugh, Iruka out on some pants and a shirt and grabbed some money for groceries.

…

The people in the market place stared at Irie. The way the wind played with his hair, his eyes sparkled in the sunlight, and hips dance with every stride yes he was something special.

"Excuse me do you have any salmon," Irie smiled causing the old man behind the counter to stutter.

"Why yes I do, a fresh batch came in. How many would you like?"

"Two please." The man went into a store room and Iruka waited.

"Here you go; say I don't recall seeing you around. Are you new?"

"No I just haven't been out lately."

...

Shopping was relatively boring especially when he was stared at the whole time and he was being scrutinized by an annoying jounin.

"You know," Irie said walking in the woods. "If you want to talk to me you can."

Kakashi appeared behind Irie with a surprised look. "I'm surprised; I honestly didn't think you notice me."

"I knew you were following me every since I walked into the market place. Don't you have anything better to do then stalk a civilian?"

Kakashi couldn't contain his surprise. "Civilian? But your…"

"Scars? Don't worry about my other appearance. And before you ask, I had a great teacher."

………………………………………………………………………

Kakashi couldn't hold his curiosity any longer he had to get to know him. He ignored the flutter in his chest and asked.

"Do you want to hang out or something?" Kakashi wanted kick himself.

Irie smiled almost knowingly and Kakashi didn't hide his flinch. "Oh I wanted to go to this new club call Rave 7, but I don't you would be able to leave the village," Irie said sighing in mock disappointment.

"Don't worry, how about tonight?"

Irie laugh, God that had to have been bells.

"Six o'clock."

"Six o'clock."

………………………………………………………………………

When got back to the apartment, he burst out laughing. Awe, Kakashi got a crush on little ol'me. Irie put his hair up and turn back into Iruka. An ANBU appeared saying that the Hokage needed him in his office.

…

Iruka stepped into the Hokage office and said, "I guess I was going to be needed after all."

The Hokage sigh, "Yes indeed, your mission is to go undercover to kill two mission nins that been reported to be at this club, 'Rave 7'."

Iruka laugh, "You don't say, I have a date going to that place."

Hokage smiled, "A date? With who?"

Iruka smirked, "Hatake Kakashi."

The third almost keeled he choke, "Kakashi?"

Iruka nodded, "It would appear that he's a little infatuated with Irie. Can you set him up on the mission? I'll take one and he takes one."  
"Okay, but…"

"The same time he pulls out to get his target is the same time I'll move in."

The Hokage nodded, "So long as you don't get caught."

"Have I ever?"

………………………………………………………………………

Kakashi cursed to himself. Why oh why did he accept the mission, when Irie is coming along too. He knew it may cause a problem especially if he up and disappear. I'll just have to sneak away from him for awhile.

Kakashi knocked on Irie, well Iruka's door and had the air knocked out of him. Irie looked positively scrumptious. His hair seemed silkier in the setting sun, his eyes were hardened as his thin body was in black leather pants, and his open button shirt reveals his mid-drift. His soft lips turned into a mischievous smirk.

"By the look on your face," he said. "I must have succeeded in looking my part. "You don't look so bad for someone who's dressed to kill."

It was true in literal sense; he still had his headband on, his shirt, a mask and pants. Believe saying it wouldn't describe how good he looked. He was even more attractive with his weapons, but that wasn't going to look good if he already bloody it up before they entered the club.

"Here let me add my magical touch to your looks," Irie said and dragged him into the apartment. By that time Kakashi lost all ability to speak, think, or feel. He was so love-struck. Pathetic wasn't it.

………………………………………………………………………

**I hope you guys enjoy it, like you did my first chapter. Chapter 3 will be on its merry way. (As soon as its written.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Somebody asked me who Irie was and Irie is Iruka. Iruka goes under Irie whenever he's not working. You can say… Well I leave you guys to take a guess. If you still have questions ask me.**

Doom Dancing Chapter 3

Kakashi looked like somebody who would fit in into Rave 7. Kakashi was dressed in black ripped jeans, dress shirt that was button in the center, he didn't have his usual mask on, and it was replaced by a doctor mask. Irie tamed that gravity defying hair and now it was flat. Irie also removed his forehead protector and put an eye patch.

"So how far is this place?" Kakashi said looking around as they slowed.

Irie laughed, "We're already here."

Kakashi stopped, "We are?" Irie chuckled a bit since he couldn't hold in his laugh.

"Yes we are, but you're looking with the wrong set of eyes," Irie said as he vanished.

………………………………………………………………………

Kakashi eyes widen as Irie disappear. 'You're looking with the wrong set of eyes.' Kakashi blinked, what the heck was that supposed to mean. Kakashi did a release sign, but that didn't work, then he concentrated on Irie words, 'Does he mean the mind eyes?"

Kakashi closed his eyes and opened to see that the gates of hell had apparently opened. The place nice in a horrible way. Ravens were all over the place probably summons.

One cawed, "Nice of you to finally join us." Kakashi almost flipped.

"Jeez Kakashi, I never pegged you as easily dumbfounded."

Kakashi smirked, "Only you can bring that out of me."

Irie smirked, "Oh really?" Irie wrapped his hands around Kakashi neck and nuzzled him a bit.

Kakashi was blown way.

"Anyways let go in," Irie disappeared too, but this time Kakashi was right behind him.

………………………………………………………………………

Irie couldn't believe how crowded this place was and yet he loved it. Irie felt right at home.

Kakashi wrapped his around Irie and pulled him to the dance floor. They kissed, touched, grind in the middle of the dance floor. They laugh and smirked at every wasted creature. They talked and smile gently at each other. Then they parted for a few minutes.

Irie found his target and it looked like his target found him too. Irie smile and motion towards the missing nin and disappear off into a hallway.

………………………………………………………………………

Kakashi wasn't even surprised that his opponent was going to put up a fight. Although they really shouldn't have because a 10 year old could do better, but it was a foul play since his opponent was drunk.

Kakashi sigh, "Might as well get this over with."

………………………………………………………………………

Irie moaned at the right time and he had to give himself a pat on the back as fought back a gag. Irie wince and growled as he felt a nip on his shoulder. Irie swore that if that bastard left a big hickey on his shoulder he was going to bust a cap in everybody asses. That included the Hokage.

**In the Hokage tower:**

Ah crap, Iruka is in a bad mood. Hokage contained a flinch, but the wince wasn't disguised properly.

…

Irie frowned at the speck of blood that was on him. This was going to be a little hard to explain. Irie chuckled and thought, "No it wouldn't."

Irie turned around to see Kakashi standing in front of the moon with blood dripping down his shirt and his Sharingan spinning wildly. Irie smirked, "Have fun without me?"

Kakashi smile, "Nothing is ever fun without you."

………………………………………………………………………

Iruka entered the Hokage office before he went home. He knew Kakashi wasn't going to be there for a while, so he took his time getting there.

"So how was the mission?" The third asked.

"Oh, it was nice, we probably would've stayed longer it Kakashi wasn't gutting a fat man. And because I was pressed for time, I couldn't dance with my opponent."

The third said, "I could fix you up with another mission."

Iruka gave a not amused look, "Ha, ha, I don't think so. I'm on vacation, remember?"

………………………………………………………………………

Kakashi was in the middle of get lost on the road of life, when he ran into Iruka.

"Good evening, Iruka-sensei," Kakashi gave him a one-eye smile.

"Good evening, Kakashi-sensei," Iruka said bowing and continued to walk.

"Iruka-sensei," Kakashi said, he practice this line every since that last mission. "Would you like to go out for a drink?"

Iruka-sensei blinked like he didn't hear right, "Now?"

Kakashi nodded.

"Okay."

………………………………………………………………………

Iruka stared at Kakashi besides him. Iruka felt like drinking, but he didn't want to at least not as himself, so he got light Sake.

"Was there anything in particular you wanted to talk about?' Iruka was nice enough to prompt.

"Um, no, I thought it would be nice to have a drink with you, after all you are Naruto former teacher. Plus you're a curious person." At least he was honest.

"Oh," Iruka said taking a sip of his sake. "Am I?" Iruka smirked a bit. Kakashi looked and rubbed his eyes.

………………………………………………………………………

Kakashi had to look again as he could've sworn he saw Irie in Iruka and thought it couldn't be him.

"May I ask you a question?" Kakashi asked.

Iruka gave him a cheeky smile, "When you say question, do you mean a question or questions?"

Kakashi had to give him that, "Questions."

"Okay, but I too will ask questions."

Kakashi nodded, "How come you're not a jounin?"

"Because I like where I'm at," Iruka replied.

"And that is?"

"A measly pathetic academy teacher, desk work, chunin," Iruka said it like he was proud, so Kakashi lost his drink.

"P-pardon?"

"What," Iruka said in mock innocent. "I'm just repeating what you guys say."

"That's not funny." Kakashi said wiping his mouth.

"Of course not," The two stared and Kakashi sigh.

"It's not just me who is curious; I like to spar with you one day." Kakashi tried to hint.

"Yes one day we shall spar, but that won't be for a while." Iruka smiled.

………………………………………………………………………

**Here it is the third chapter. Hope you enjoy.**


	4. Chapter 4

Doom Dancing Chapter 4

True to his words Iruka disappeared and Irie came back not that anybody would know that he left in the first place. About four days have past since Iruka went on vacation. Might as well been working since he was given a mission.

Irie rolled over in the cold bed and an image flashed in his mind and it disturbed him very deeply.

"Well I might as well go outside," Irie got up to get his day started.

…

Irie walked around the village aimlessly until he hap up on team 7 and Kakashi. Naruto waved Irie over and bounce on him.  
"Irie," Naruto yelled. Kakashi wince as Irie eyes widen.

Jeez, Iruka thought. Makes you think you love me more then you love Iruka.

"Naruto good see you again," Irie said smoothly.

"You hardly around anymore," Naruto whine.

"I know how about I treat you to some sushi," Irie smiled.

Naruto whooped and everybody was like: Come again?

Naruto actually agreed to something else other then ramen.

Sasuke stared at Irie hard, Sakura was making goo, goo eyes, and Kakashi just had those love struck eyes.

"I'm sorry for interrupting your lesson, I'll go now," Irie said, but Kakashi stopped him.

"It's okay if you want to stay," Kakashi said trying not to sound desperate.

Irie smiled, "I think I will."

………………………………………………………………………

Kakashi was excited to see Irie. Frankly he wanted to drop everything and spend some time with him, but he wasn't that irresponsible.

Kakashi walked over to Irie who was cloud gazing, "Can you help me today's training?"

Irie smile, "That depends."

"Hide and seek." Irie grin widen.

"I'll play."

………………………………………………………………………

Irie bit back a laugh as Kakashi didn't know how good Irie was at hiding and tracking, as well as killing.

Irie walked up to the team and sat down.

"Here's today assignment, Hide and seek," Everybody stayed quite apparently being on their best behavior. "I'll be testing you on your stealth. Irie-san will be hiding and seeking and I'll be seeking the whole time. So let me tell you what you'll get out of this "childish game". If you can stay hidden for at least an hour, I'll treat you all to lunch. But if you guys can't stay hidden then training will be harder for today." The three nodded. "Irie here like I said before will be hiding and seeking, but he'll also decide whether to help you or not. I'm not going to use my dogs or my Sharingan to help me. Your hiding spot are not limited, you are free to go anywhere you see fit with limitations to where exactly."

Irie decided to clear that up, "He means you go anywhere you want as long as it's not an illegal place like the red light district or into other people houses though you can if you don't get caught by others."

Kakashi just had that one eye smile and said, "Thanks for clearing that up. So I'll give you a twenty minute heads start…"

Irie cut in, "I'll make sure that it's a twenty minute head start."

"And you're dismissed." The three scattered. They still had a lot to learn. "So you know about the…"

"Obsessive tardiness," Irie finished. "One would think you'd be on time for other things other then missions."  
Kakashi eyes widen. "You knew?"

Irie gave him a secretive smile, "Why didn't you think I freaked out when I saw all that blood on you? And you were on time for an engagement. Naruto told me about your antics and I was really surprised when you came on time. So I guessed it was a mission."  
"But I still had a good time," Kakashi said trying to defend himself.

Irie smirked, "Of course you did otherwise you wouldn't have showed up on time." Irie winked causing Kakashi to blush. "Anyways since I'm playing what do I get out of this?"

………………………………………………………………………

Kakashi blinked and thought about for a few minutes. "A proper date."

Irie eyes shot open, "A date?"

Kakashi nodded, "The moon festival will be starting next week and I wanted to take you there. I want to take you there if you're willing."

Kakashi looked at Irie who seem to have been the borderline of saying no sigh, "I guess so."

It was met with an awkward of silence.

"Twenty minutes," Irie said feeling downright sick and disappeared.

Kakashi groaned, "How could today be so pleasant then turn so awkward?"

………………………………………………………………………

Irie ran straight into the Hokage room and told him, "I think I made me situation worst."

The Hokage was looking at his crystal ball and nodded, "I can tell."

"I really didn't want to talk to him and I had no intentions of becoming friends with him," Irie said.

"But you are," the third prompt.

"And I've been lying to him since day one," Irie said completely unsure.

"Shouldn't you tell him the truth," the Hokage said.

Irie gave him a look, "And give up my comfort zone I don't think so."

"But why did you decide to split your personality," the Hokage asked.

"Because when I tried to be myself, everybody hated it, they wanted me to be the perfect role model, the perfect sensei or something like I wasn't myself. The totally disregarded me."

The Hokage nodded, "So you were afraid to show your true self to just anybody and became that perfect role model."

Irie just stared at the table. The Hokage continued.

"So whenever you got the chance you change into your real self."

"You know you're just hurting yourself, and I'm kind of sad not to seeing you on the field, and I miss sparring with you from time to time."

You miss the old me. I miss my old self too.

………………………………………………………………………

**I know I know lame, but we'll have so action later.**


	5. Chapter 5

Doom Dancing Chapter 5

The Hokage and Iruka were having a meeting between themselves about changing the graduation exams. The evening was relatively quiet except with the minor eeps and loud chatter. The day was relaxing in its own way.

"Should we really change the graduation ceremony?" Iruka ask uncertainly. "The old one works so well."

The Hokage smoked his pipe, "It doesn't matter to me since you're the master of the school, it's just that thought a little change would be nice."

Iruka thought on it and shook his head at one idea. No ridiculous, but not impossible, though the parents might not be too thrill on the idea. Maybe not.

"Thought of anything," The Hokage asks almost casually.

"Well I thought of something, but it'll most likely get me ripped to streads."

The Hokage chuckled in amusement, "Oh really?"

"Yes really, but other then that I think we should keep everything as it is. And if I hear another whine coming from Hiashi, I will not hold my tongue."

The Hokage frowned, "Careful now you don't want to make an enemy out of him."

"News flash I already did." Iruka scowled.

The Hokage sigh wonder whose funeral he should prepare. Oh boy. The two went back to discussing little irrelevant matters around the village until a jounin came in.

"Hokage-sama, there have been some mi--," The jounin started off, but Iruka picked his nails and ignore the whole conversation as he already knew what was going on.

As for the Hokage, "Ah I see," he nodded pretending to think on before dismissing the jounin. Iruka looked up at a scowling Hokage. "Could you have at least pretended that you care?"

"As far as that jounin could tell it didn't concern me." Iruka shrug his shoulders.

"True but it does concern you since you already knew from the get go."

Iruka laugh, "I thought I chased them away, but my dancing seems to be too much for them to ignore. Maybe I should entertain them again." The Hokage nodded.

"Oh since you're heading toward the east, can you get Tsunade so I can leave. Honestly I retire once and I retired again. I don't know why I'm still here."

"Who knows you're doing us a favor if you stay in your position," Iruka disappeared before the Hokage could comment on that.

Honestly his personality is to die for, why wouldn't anybody want him.

………………………………………………………………………

Kakashi and team seven or Kakashi team were walking home from a D-rank mission. They were entering the east gate as Iruka was heading out. Team stopped and Iruka screamed.

"Iruka-sensei," Kakashi wince as Naruto barreled into the small sensei.

"Hey Naruto," He said in such a kind voice Kakashi felt suddenly warm. Kakashi mentally slapped himself. He can't be in love with two people, could he? "Ah good evening Kakashi-sensei."

"Yo," Kakashi could've kicked himself.

Iruka smiled oblivious to the inner rant.

"I'm assuming the mission went well." Well if Iruka said. Noticing the mud on them.

"Oh yes, were about to move on to our second mission, but Sasuke wasn't feeling to good, so…" The ending was obvious. Sasuke scowled at them embarrass.

"Oh Sasuke," Iruka said in mock tone. "And here you were supposed to be the responsible one."

Sasuke scowled, Iruka chuckled.

"Sensei, why are you here?" Sakura asked.

"Oh nothing I'm just going on a short mission," Iruka said smiling while everybody else gaped. Iruka smiled, "Is anything wrong?"

Naruto shook his head, he was just surprised to see Iruka go out the way he was. Sasuke was of course suspicious. Sakura looks like she was trying figure something. Good luck with that. "Anyways I'm running late on my mission so I better get going." Iruka nodded to the group and walked away.

Kakashi was going to follow, "You know his mission might be more dangerous then he lets on and if you were to follow him, you'll put him in danger."

Naruto smirked as he saw Kakashi-sensei looking decisive. "He doesn't look like he going on a difficult mission."

Naruto countered, "So did we, but look at us, besides if he isn't going on a difficult mission. I doubt he wants a _Jounin_ to escort him to where he needs to. Honestly you people don't give chunins the proper respect."

Kakashi sighs, "Let's go." They headed back to the village. Kakashi still couldn't erase the concern and worry he had. And he felt frustrated, because he never felt this way before.

………………………………………………………………………

Iruka watched as team seven left. He made a detour heading up to the northeast part of the forest. He found his targets, but there was something wrong with this picture. His targets were lying on the ground not moving. Hell they didn't look like they were breathing. Iruka scanned the area and found it completely empty, the air breath was quiet, there was no ripple in the water, nobody was hidden in the trees, and the earth was steady.

Iruka gagged as the wind decided to float by and carry a stench with it. It wasn't until then he realizes that they been dead for a _long _time.

Iruka reared back to run only to get caught in a chakra vine. A voice ranged out and screamed, "I finally caught my dancer. I finally caught my dancer!" The voice echoed into the village scaring most of the villagers.

Iruka looked paled as he saw who caught him. He never thought he see the day that he of all people would be here. Hell even Iruka or Irie would stupid enough to fight him.

Why? Iruka was glad that he summoned Misty before he went out, now it was just up to Misty to alert the Hokage, but how long will it be before he died?

………………………………………………………………………

**Well let see who caught him. In the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Can anybody guess who Iruka was talking about?**

**Did anybody take a guess?**

**Well let's see who Iruka was talking about.**

Doom Dancing Chapter 6

The air gotten colder as Iruka struggled to break free. 'I can't believe it,' Iruka thought. His former sensei, Orochimaru.

"Oh, how I wanted to take my beautiful student with me, but I couldn't," The snake man smiled and Iruka turned white. "I would've taken you if Anko came to fast enough."

Iruka couldn't help it when he said, "What?"

Orochimaru smiled, "Well I wanted my precious little princess to be happy and protected from all evil things."

That would be you. Iruka wisely kept quiet and watched Orochimaru. He tried to work through the chakra binds but it only succeeded in cutting him.

Orochimaru stop talking and glided towards Iruka. I waited so long for this moment where you were finally alone and right for the taking." Orochimaru grabbed Iruka's immobilized body and put him asleep. "Now I won't let anyone take you away."

………………………………………………………………………

Misty felt her master chakra disappear. She wanted to turn around and go rescue him, but his orders were absolute. Even to the very end. Misty poofed into the Hokage Headquarters and the Hokage was at attention.

"I have urgent news from my master Iruka."

The Hokage nodded.

"The mission he was sent on was a trap organized by Orochimaru. It would seem that his plan was to get everybody alert about sound ninjas being on Konoha land. The trap was of course the Sound ninjas, but they turned out to be Orochimaru's failed experiments. The corpses that were found are assumed to be a month old." The look on the older man's face was positively murderous and his face wasn't the only thing that was doing it too.

"Was there anything specific Orochimaru said?" The Hokage was too scared to ask.

Misty passed the scroll to him. He opened it and nearly dropped it:

**I found my dancer.**

**I found my dancer.**

**How I wanted to take my beautiful student with me and now I can.**

**I won't ever let you go. **

**You can dance for me forever. **

**And nobody is going to take you away from me.**

_**Dear Hokage-sama,**_

_**Even I amazed myself how fast I was able to write this later without him noticing.**_

_**I hope that this later finds you well, because even I'm not sure if I'll make it out of here alive. **_

_**This whole scheme been organized to get me. When he started off putting a curse seal on me. **_

_**He wanted Anko to be my guard as I stayed and entertain him forever.**_

_**I have no idea what will happen and as promise I won't fight him.**_

_**All in all I'll try my best to escape.**_

_**Until then please don't tell Naruto and Sasuke about the mission until its long over.**_

_**Forgive me for failing the mission. It would seem it was already completed.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Iruka**_

The Hokage was crying as he couldn't believe that Iruka was fully prepared to die and he was lying about not fighting. Iruka was going to get himself killed as a last attempt to rid the world of Orochimaru.

"Sparrow, Gemini, I need you to collect these people."

………………………………………………………………………

The room was bright considering where they were at. There was a beautifully sculpted lamp on a dresser and there was a closet and there was a bed.

"Now Iruka this is your room and I want you to stay here. If you need anything Kabuto will be here to assist." A silver hair boy came out of the shadows with a glare. Iruka guessed that he wasn't the favorite anymore. It didn't matter because within a few hours everybody in this place was going to die including him. Only one person knows about the poison and only two people had the antidote and that person is on a month long mission.

When Orochimaru left Iruka snarled at the boy, "Don't glare at me. I don't want to be here anymore then you want me to, so deal."

"You better watch who you're talking to." Kabuto hissed.

"Or what, you're going to add me to your experiment," Iruka mock. "Please _you _don't scare me and trust me I've seen scarier."

The snorted, "What do you want?"

Iruka smirked, "What do I want? One last dance."

Kabuto blinked as he started coughing all of the sudden.

………………………………………………………………………

Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke, were on the mission. They all found out one way or another that Iruka was taken from Orochimaru for what ever reason, it was unknown.

People thought Sasuke would've flat out refuse to get near Orochimaru, but he didn't. It was like he couldn't say yes fast enough.

"Um," Everybody gave Sasuke their full attention. Every since he woke up from that coma it's like he forgot how to close himself in so he's a little more open. "What will happen to sensei?"

Naruto smile and said, "Nothing will happen to Iruka-sensei he's strong willed, he'll pull through."

Sasuke looked doubtful yeah, "But Iruka-sensei was his former student, so something wrong with that picture. Why would after all these years would Orochimaru come and kidnap one of his former students. Iruka of all people. My guess it would have been Anko since she has the seal."

Everybody nodded completely agreeing that it was indeed a strange and curious mission.

………………………………………………………………………

"There is no doubt that Iruka will use that poison." The Hokage was talking to a hair man with a senbon in his mouth.

Genma frowned," I may not know Iruka as well as others, but we promise not to ever use something so dangerous." The man almost sounded disappointed.

"Well in situation like these, you use what you have."

"And the cost," Genma asked.

"Can be very high," The Hokage responded.

The two sat in a nervous silence.

"Hokage-sama," Genma said.

"I understand."

………………………………………………………………………

Iruka smiled at his masterpiece. It had to have been his best dance yet, too bad he couldn't finish it since he was dying himself. The vile snake was screaming in pain. Only he would die a horrible slow death. He was damn near immortal, what did you expect.

Iruka twirled weakly. "You like my dance Oro-sama; I made it just for you."

The snake just wheezed, he had already clawed out his throat.

"I guess we'll both die, but I die later." Iruka twirl as he coughs up blood.

He laughs as he thought about Naruto, Sasuke, the Hokage, and Kakashi. He felt wrong deceiving him. It was too late to apologize. It just happened.

………………………………………………………………………

Genma stopped short as he spotted Iruka purple body. It was due to the lack of oxygen he was getting that was making him suffer.

"Oh sensei, you work too hard sometimes," He popped three pills in the Iruka mouth and just waited.

It was only a matter of time, before the antidote worked.

………………………………………………………………………

**Dramatic and it wasn't even that bloody. Can you imagine a poison that slowly kills you from the inside out? Scary isn't it. Well Happy Halloween!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

Doom Dancing Chapter 7

Iruka was sitting in the bed looking worn out. The doctors been in and out, of his room all day and night and he couldn't get any sleep. What was worst Lady Tsunade kept demanding to know what happen. Iruka didn't answer of course, she may be the Hokage, but she wasn't the one who sent him on the mission. Yeah Iruka can be a bastard like that.

"Iruka must you always make things difficult for the Hokage?" Genma said although he could've cared less. The friction was between him and Lady Tsunade and he rather not get in it, still…

"It's none of her business," Iruka stated for the hundred times. "She's not the one behind the desk and she didn't give me the mission." Iruka huffed as he tried to defend himself.

"Are you upset because the Hokage is retiring?" Genma asked picking his nail.

"Yes, but that different from what's going on." Iruka groan.

"So what is the problem," Genma asked getting annoyed.

"Nothing."

The door opened and the Third Hokage and the Fifth Hokage came into the room. Genma stood up and bowed and exit the room.

"Genma you might as well stay here," The third Hokage said stroking his beard.

"Hokage-sama," Iruka said directing it to the Third not the fifth. The old man sigh knowing that there was about to be some friction between Lady Tsunade and Iruka.

"Good evening Iruka," the old man nodded. "We like to know what happen on the mission the mission _after_ you was taken away."

"Huh," Iruka was caught off guard. Did the Hokage really want him to tell his secret to that woman?

"Do you remember anything at all about your mission?" Lady Tsunade asked.

Bingo.

"Well, everything happened so fast, plus it was hard to concentrate when he was rattling about finding something." Iruka trailed off. "I can't really tell you what it was but it was something that put him off like a madman."

Lady Tsunade raised a delicate eye brow, "Really, so can you tell me about the poison?"

Iruka opened up the window, "Poison is what it is. Just poison."

Tsunade twitched, "Yes, I get that, but that wasn't ordinary poison though."

"Your point being?"

Tsunade grounded her teeth, the Hokage sigh, and Genma looked on bemused.

"My point being is what kind of poison, did you use, to kill Orochimaru, the Sannin."

Iruka gave her a bored look, "I have no interest in telling anybody about the poison I made, because I'm not even sure if the antidote even worked."

* * *

Genma was ready to throw up and it wasn't a surprise when he did. How could Iruka use poison without checking to see if the antidote had worked?

Lady Tsunade had hissed out, "He was bluffing his way out of telling us. You know that treason right for not telling the Hokage what they done on a mission right?"

The third snorted, "Of course, but he has the right to do so seeing how it's his invention." The older man grew somber.

"He had to have been bluffing about the poison not having an antidote."

"Iruka hardly ever bluff, so he's probably not lying." The third said.

"What about you do you have anything to do with this?"

Genma frowned not liking her tone, "Beginning to think I don't." Now he can sort see why Iruka don't like her. Pushy bitch.

"So what now," Tsunade asked.

"Just leave him be."

* * *

Sasuke had another one of his chronic headaches and as usual we have to bring him to the hospital so they can work on him. It seem as though his days as an shinobi are almost over since that curse mark is eating him alive.

"Neh, Naruto," Sasuke was playing with a fox and a cat.

"Hmm."

"Will sensei be alright?"

Naruto sigh, "Yeah he'll be fine."

"Are you going to visit him?"

"If they let me," Naruto muttered.

"Dobe."

"Teme."

* * *

Kakashi watch from outside the window watching him stare at the door. He could tell what he was thinking, but he was deciding against it.

"Iruka," He greeted in a nonchalant way.

"Kakashi," Iruka looked up smiling like nothing was happening.

"I-we jounins heard what you did," Kakashi said.

"Oh really," Iruka said tapping the table by the bed.

"You should be proud." Kakashi said seeing if Iruka was going to start boasting.

"Should I," Iruka asked.

"Yes you're a hero," Kakashi gave him a one eye smile.

"I guess so," Iruka said shrugging it off.

"Aren't you happy?"

"I guess so," Iruka said.

Kakashi sigh, he knew that if he wanted an answer he would have to be straight forward. Iruka wasn't stupid and he just proved that he wasn't boastful nor was he being modest. He was just short and dismissive about the subject, but everybody wants to know how a mere paper pushing, academy teacher, nobody chunin manage to pull it off.

Iruka finally turned to Kakashi, "If you're here to ask me how I did it. I'm not going to tell since they insulted me."

"They didn't insult you," Lie that was a total lie. You have be blind not to notice because these jounins can be so bias.

"How can a paper pushing, academy teacher, no name teacher, _demon lover _loser chunin can kill the great Sannin Orochimaru." Iruka looked at a stun Cyclops and smile. "Judging by your look I hit it right on the nail. You jounins are so easy to read because you guys are so predictable. The only time you would probably surprise me if you actually compliment me. Besides I know why you guys insult me because I an inferior to you guys yet I make you guys look weak. But when I kill somebody that you guys been after for decades and a little insignificant chunin kills them. Talk about a blow to the pride." Iruka burst out laughing. "Don't come here looking for an answer so you can twist in up so I become public enemy of the jounin pack. I'm not going to fight you people."

Kakashi smirk, "If you must know I don't play that game. I'm far above even though I still play childish games."

Iruka snorted, "Glad you admit you immaturity."

"Besides I'm here to break you out if you want to," Kakashi said.

"As amusing as it would be, you won't be dealing with the head doctor, so no," Iruka really was tempting to do it too.

Kakashi frown, "You know every time I see you I'm reminded of a… Acquaintance off mines."

Iruka raised in eyebrow in pretend interest. "Oh really? And who might that be?  
"Oh you already know him Irie."

"Irie? You know Irie and you actually talk to him?" Iruka had to pat himself on the back for his acting.

Kakashi looked surprised and nervous, "What is something wrong with that?"

Iruka looked ashamed, "Oh I'm sorry it's just that Irie can be a little difficult sometimes. He so cryptic…"

"Not to mention blunt and hard to surprise in dangerous situation, he good in combat although I never seen him fight." Kakashi eyes widen. "When I think about it you two are so alike you two have to be related in some kind of way."

Iruka burst out laughing, "You're actually not the first person to think that. One time he got annoyed with the way we behave in similar patterns that he had a DNA check on us. Of course it came back negative."

"Who was this person?"

"The Hokage."

* * *

**Here you have it. The 7****th**** chapter enjoy.**


	8. Chapter 8

Doom Dancing Chapter 8

Kakashi thought, 'Maybe I can ask the Hokage about the two.' Kakashi smiled thinking he would finally get some answers. The Hokage was in the meeting with Lady Tsunade. It'd sounded like there was an argument between the two about…Iruka.

"What do you mean drop it?" Lady Tsunade yelled

"It means what I mean, drop it." The third said tiredly. "You're not going to get an answer out of him and that's that. I have known the boy for a long time. He's a grandson to me, yet I still know little about him."

"Then why…" Lady Tsunade said.

"Then why do I let him go on missions? Simple answer: I can rely on his to get rid of the trash for me. He done it for me every since he was a gennin. Ordinarily he would've been an ANBU by now, but he refuse to. And he's strong enough to be the Hokage of the village, but he refuses. Of course I wanted him to become a Hunter Nin, but of course he refuses it too."

Lady Tsunade was quite for a long time. "What about this other character I've been hearing about?"

"Oh Irie," Kakashi perks up even more. "He's just a civilian."

Lady Tsunade snorted, "That's not what I heard."

The third raised an eyebrow, "What did you here?"

"That he was an exceptional shinobi and I heard that he performed quite a few missions. He also had the scars to prove so. He was smart enough to be in the intelligence and the head ANBU, Ibiki Morino, said he would do anything to have that man next to him. Now tell me that he's not a ninja."

"He's not a ninja, he just a civilian. I took him in as a child, but he was too much of a free bird to stay. He doesn't want to be a ninja because that would evolve him clipping his wings. He learned how to fight through an exceptional teacher. He learned from the best. He earned his scars from getting in the middle of battles that wasn't his own. He killed people that were needed to be killed for the village and I gladly paid him for it. That is all. If you want to see him you'll find him around here somewhere."  
Lady Tsunade could not hold her surprise, "You let a man, who hasn't openly express his loyalty to the village. Run around in our village without any ANBU's watching him?"

The third laugh, "I could, but just like Iruka the two plays hide and seek real well. Not even I can fine him in this crystal."  
Lady Tsunade was not impressed. To think that the third would let somebody run free like this. "Where does he go when he feel he doesn't want to be here?"  
The third shrug, "Anywhere the wind carries him. It's a free sky, _he's_ a free bird, he could be somewhere in the earth nation for all we know."

Lady Tsunade asked, "What about the council?"

"What about them?"  
"Do they know?"

"Do they have to?"

Lady Tsunade sigh, "Whatever, since you trust that man to be around the village for _this_ long. I guess he isn't a danger to anybody, but I swear that if anything happens a he's around that area at that time. I'm locking him up no buts, ifs, or ands."

The third shrug, "I'm sure that's agreeable."

"And I would like to him too, whenever he's not flying around."

"That's fine too, and I know just the person to find him, Kakashi you may come in now."

Kakashi heart literally leapt in his throat, but he played it cool. He was so dead.

"Yes," He answered.

The third gave him an all knowing look. Yep he was doom.

"I've notice that you been hanging around with Irie lately and since Tsunade been feeling a little skeptical about him. I thought you should give your opinion about him."

"There's really nothing about him that would make you feel suspicious when you think about. He's a pretty mysterious guy when you think about it. He's pretty good with my kids even Sasuke actually put into small talk. Naruto runs to him like he would do to Iruka-sensei. And he even helps Sakura with her taijutsu."

"Is there anything about him specifically that you want to ask him?" Lady Tsunade prompts.

Sure there are a lot of things he would like to ask Irie. Like what his favorite jutsu. Would he prefer ninjutsu, genjutsu, taijutsu, or kenjutsu? What his favorite food? Have he dated men before? Would he like to go out? There are even a few things he would like to do to him? Like fucking him deep into his mattress making Irie scream his name over and over again until his throat is raw. Or hell it can be the other way around. Irie didn't seem to be the one to receive all the time. But then again with Irie it wouldn't feel right. Not when every time he sees Irie, he thinks about Iruka- sensei.

"Nothing personally, but I think we can all agree when we say, we're curious about his fighting techniques."  
They all nodded.

"Well thank you for your opinion, I also wanted you to find Irie if you can. Lady Tsunade would like to see him."

Kakashi nodded and he all but ran out the room. Better find Irie quick, but where is he. I haven't seen him since I asked him to the moon festival. Oh I hope I wasn't too forward when I asked him.

* * *

Iruka threw up for the third time that evening he was in so much pain. Even though he took the antidote the poison did act like acid and tore him up. It didn't help when Orochimaru put that curse on him before he left. It flares up every now and then but the curse mark was too weak to take over Iruka completely. Plus it was fading away. He felt bad about Anko and Sasuke, but at least the curse mark won't flare up whenever he's around, but the damage was done.

Iruka flashed through a series of hand signs and Irie showed up.

"At least you'll have some fun while I'm here." Irie just smiled and sat beside him. "I may be dying." Irie frowned. "Or maybe not." I don't know the poison was mixed with lot chemicals, toxins, and other things too. Though I don't remember," Iruka sigh. I'm so tired. Maybe a nap would do me some good, but what if I don't wake up? Iruka fell asleep without even thinking about it. The Irie clone melted away.

* * *

Kakashi mentally beat himself. He should've guessed that Irie would've been with Iruka unless, as the Hokage said, "Gone with the wind."

Kakashi decided to go through the front entry. As he made it to the forth floor. He notices a lot of nurses and doctor and near chaos. He saw Naruto by the door crying and Sasuke struggling to hold him back. Kakashi knew it was Iruka and he teleported the young teens out.

"What's going on?" Kakashi asked not trying to seem frantic, but was panicking on the inside.

Naruto was still crying and Sasuke answered, "Iruka-sensei heart stopped and the doctor manage jump start it, but his breathing stopped too. It's like his whole body is collapsing in on itself and the doctors been working on him for a couple of hours now and there is still no results." Sasuke choked up a bit. "Naruto and I found him like that. Oh god if we didn't show up any sooner he might have died." Naruto was still crying. Sasuke was rocking him. And Kakashi heart was tightening up.

Kakashi fished out his keys and said, "Here I don't want you two within a mile of this of this hospital unless the doctors start looking for you two. And if you two make a fuss of it I'll just have Ibiki-san lock you up. Am I clear?"

Sasuke snatch up the keys. The last place he wants to be is in a close up area. Not now, not again. He dragged Naruto with him and sprinted to Kakashi house.

Kakashi sigh, 'This is going to be a long day."

* * *

**Oh no. What will happen? Will Iruka die or will he live? Time will tell in the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

Doom Dancing Chapter 9

Kakashi watch Lady Tsunade leave Iruka room looking more scared then upset and Kakashi almost vomited.

"Lady Tsunade," Kakashi called. "What's happening how is everything?"

Lady Tsunade didn't answer.

Kakashi snarled, "I have the rights to know, your brother has the rights to know. His father figure could be dying and he would never know."

Lady Tsunade gritted her teeth and pulled Kakashi into a nearby office.

"Did you know that Iruka was branded with the curse mark?" Kakashi gapped.

"Apparently, it wasn't reported because nobody knew it was there until his clothes were removed and it didn't work on him. Well at least it wasn't causing him much pain or causing him to loose his mind. It's just strange though it just didn't work on him. Anyways when they did find out they all including Iruka kept it a secret."

"The curse mark is fading, but apparently he wasn't bluffing about that antidote of his may not be working. Well, I did what I could do, but it's up to him to pull through. You can tell my brother that." And she walked away.

Kakashi walked in and saw the pitiful state that Iruka was in. His body looked really thin. He was in a mask. It was awful.

"Hey Iruka-sensei," Kakashi said awkwardly. "I know I wasn't the one you probably wanted to hear from, but I couldn't let Naruto or Sasuke see you like this. Did you know that Sasuke was crying? That's a first. Naruto was having a hard time keeping it together, so you have to hurry up and get well." Kakashi smiles sadly. "You know you can't just die after riding the world of a tyrant like Orochimaru." Kakashi turn serious. "I heard about the curse mark on you. Just who are you for the curse mark not to work. You're a curious person Iruka. I would like to get to know you better." Kakashi turn to leave and got the shock of his lifetime when he felt somebody grabbed him from behind.

"Who told you about my curse mark?" Iruka looked downright scary but that wasn't the scary part about it. He was livid. "Nobody was supposes to know except the Hokage, Ibiki, and a few medical ninjas. Who told you?"

Iruka heart was going off the chart and Kakashi was trying to calm him down.

"Now Iruka, you need calm down--."

"Who told you?"

"Lady Tsunade," Iruka heart started to slow down,

"Oh that bitch, she can't keep anything to herself." Iruka anger spiked a bit, but he kept cool.

Kakashi just stare at Iruka not comprehending what was wrong. Then remembering what been happening around here. He could only guess that Iruka and Lady Tsunade aren't on friendly terms.

"Iruka, I have no idea what problems you have with Lady Tsunade, but you cannot let it affect your health."

"I suppose," Iruka cough and got under the covers. "I'm tired."  
And he went to sleep.

"I wish you would talk to someone."

* * *

Naruto was pacing back and forth leaving only Sasuke dwindling mind to Kakashi Nin dogs.

"Naruto." It was Pakkun. "I know you're worried, but pacing back and forth and worrying yourself isn't going to make things easier or faster for you. You should sit and rest a bit."  
Naruto sigh, "Yes I know, but I can't help but worry. Sensei been hiding a lot lately. And I'm just worry that it's going to end up badly. I don't want anyone to get hurt in the end, but it'll happen if we all just be honest with each other."

The pack and Sasuke looked at Naruto stunned at how perceptive he was.

"I'm just saying that we're all losing a lot and not getting enough back in return. Is all."

* * *

Lady Tsunade and the third stared out the window tired. Goodness.

"This isn't as dramatic as one would put it, but it hold at lot of tension though."

The old man exhale his tobacco, "It doesn't matter whether something is dramatic or not. There's still a problem that needs to be fixed. Iruka is a strong person and so are Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke. They're all trying to cross and old bridge that have been out of commission for a long time. They're all trying to carry their burdens all by themselves and they're weighing down the bridge. It'll only be a matter of time before somebody falls through the bridge. I just hope that's it'll never come to that."

"Wow, what did I get myself into? Look, I'll back off of him. I guess everybody was right I can be a little pushy and say things without the regards of others feelings. And I should've guessed I was over stepping my bounds a little bit, but I had to, because we have to know what happen to the man that tried to destroy our village."

The old man took one last drag of his tobacco and asked, "Do we have to know do we really have to know?"

* * *

A young doctor, who easy on the told Iruka that she was going to replace Lady Tsunade. No questions were ask, just an acceptation and they all moved on with the annual check. The young doctor introduced herself as Shizune and she seem to be taken by Iruka.

* * *

Sakura sat at a café called Angel Plae and thought about what was she going to do with her self. All she been throughout her whole life was a shadow to everybody else. Hell Ino got somewhere to be. She was tired of being invisible and she was tired of pretending she wanted to be a ninja. She hated the ninja way of life and she knew she wasn't cut out to be. She only went because her dad was an ANBU and wanted to be just like him and make her mom proud, but all she succeeded in was making her mother cry.

Sakura looked at the resignation paper and she signs her name. Yep this was it for her. She was about to do her own thing.

She's got up and before she left, "Excuse me," a young middle age woman looked at her. "Are you the manager?"

"Yes I am how may I help you?"

"I want to apply for a full time job here."

"Oh lucky you we have just one more spot. Hold on just a second." At that moment, for the first time in her fourteen years of life, she finally made the right decision.

* * *

The Hokage felt that he was getting to old to adapt to all these sudden changes. He just hopes that everybody will find something or someone for themselves and hope to make the right decision.

He getting old and he can feel his time nearing.

* * *

**There you have it. It was a hard one.**


	10. Chapter 10

Doom Dancing Chapter 10

Everything seemed to quite down a bit. Lady Tsunade met Irie in Iruka's room and they seemed to reach an agreement about the mission part. It true, it would look bad if an unauthorized civilian get hurt on a mission. The reputation of the village would plummet to the ground.

Lady Tsunade offered to remove his scars. Irie said, 'no' that it would've been a waste of his time and effort if his scars were to disappear.

When Irie left Tsunade said, "He's different."

"You think?" Iruka asked.

* * *

Sakura absolutely love her new job. It pays well and the people here was so nice and plus no ninjas. They prefer not to really have shinobies here unless they have children other then that, it was okay.

One of the waitresses came to her to complement her.

"Wow, for somebody who just started working here, you catch on to things fast."

"I try my best, though I still have a lot to learn."

"So modest, frankly, I'm surprised you haven't laid one of these brats."

Sakura laugh, "When I compare these kids to the one I used be with all the time this is nothing." There was a loud resounding crash on the other side of the room, which put a vein mark on Sakura forehead. "But the do test my patients at times."

"Yes the do, anyways Blossom do you wanna hang out after our shift?"

Sakura caught the eyes of the other girls who smile.

"Sure," Sakura smiled. She couldn't believe it. She was accepted already.

* * *

Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke, all stood in the Hokage office surprised as hell when they got the news on Sakura.

"SO in other words she abandons us," Sasuke said, pretty much in his right mine. He was supposed to be at the hospital, but he refused to stay after noticing that Sakura haven't been around throughout the whole chaos. Not that he wasn't happy, but that just wasn't like her.

Kakashi put a peace sigh, "I'm sure that wasn't it and if you would wait, the Hokage will tell us why she resigns."

That "was" supposed to be the third queue, but he just sat there.

"Um, Hokage-sama?"

"Sorry, but if you want answers, you have to ask her yourself. In the mean time, Sasuke shouldn't you be at the hospital?"

"Why so I can lie up in bed? I don't think so." Sasuke turned to Naruto. "You were always following here around."

Naruto mentally slapped her forehead, "Don't remind me, and yes I was, but I always went home."

That was new to everybody.

"Now what made you give up on her," Sasuke couldn't keep the smugness out of his voice.

"Does it matters?" Naruto voice was sharp and that was the end of that note.

"We should talk to Sakura mom and see where she's at. Maybe we can get some answers today."

* * *

Iruka had his clone transform into Irie and took a nap. Irie was him after all.

Irie never left the room, it's so strange how clones start to develop and become more and more real with each passing days.

Iruka sigh as he landed himself another month vacation. He just couldn't seem to keep himself out of trouble, but that was his personality his true self. A magnet for danger, after all he didn't get all those scars just from watching those brats.

Iruka smiles at the kids out on the playground. It really does the heart some good.

* * *

Tsunade entered the Hokage office and rolled shoulders in aggravation. A lot has been happening lately and there is just no slack in anything. Jeez, it's not even winter yet and people is coming in with the pneumonia and shit. And these shinobies coming in with battle wounds and all that. It's just highly irksome in some way, but it not…

"Lady Tsunade," it was Shizune. "I just finished all the reports and I check Umino Iruka blood system and it would seem there is nothing there to show for the poison, so I can only guess that he's ready to go home."

Lady Tsunade thought about and nodded, they couldn't keep the man in there forever, but he couldn't leave the man alone in case he had a relapsed. Although it was clear that he was way too independent and would completely refuse the extra help.

Tsunade sigh, "I'll sign his release forms tell he can leave in about two hours."

* * *

Iruka was packing up. He was just too tired to stay in bed anymore. His body was beginning to feel very useless as he felt himself gaining weight. Iruka grabbed his bags and leapt out the window. Thanks to sending his Irie clone out, he still had full use of his chakra so his body didn't max out completely when he used it.

Iruka open the door to his apartment after giving the rent to his landlord.

I'm home, he thought. He flopped on the bed and to his disappointment he fell asleep.

* * *

Tsunade burst out laughing as she saw Iruka room completely empty. Beds stripped, IVs in the trash, and so on and so forth.

"Look like he couldn't wait any longer," Shizune said.

"I suppose not." Tsunade said as she and Shizune exit the room. "Take this to his apartment." Handing a bag for prescriptions to ensure he don't have a relapse. That was the last thing they needed.

"Are you sure that you don't want to assign him a caretaker?" Shizune asked still a little wary with what happened a few days ago, but she decide to save her worry when something actually happen.

* * *

Kakashi wanted to see if Iruka was alright, but he also wanted to see Irie too. Man this isn't easy, maybe he should just confess to Irie and then everything would be fine.

Yosh, Kakashi thought. I'll tell him now. After leaving the memorial stone he made his way to Iruka apartment to see it go up in smoke.

The village went straight into chaos after a few more places went up in smoke and missing ninjas from all over started to attack the village.

Kakashi literally saw red when he saw people run and coughing out Iruka building and he hoped that he would see Irie, but he didn't. Maybe he wasn't in there.

He ran up to an older lady and asks was everybody alright.  
"Not everybody's alright, we have three people who are still in the apartments. One is pregnant, one is on a breathing machine, and one just came from the hospital." The old lady was pretty shaken, but she got through it. "Two is on the second floor all the way down to the right, and the other one is one the forth all the way to the left."

Kakashi saw black spots and he took off running to the building. He made two clones that immediately went to take care of the other victims and his only thought was to save Iruka.

* * *

Iruka turned over in his bed completely oblivious to the fire. His senses shut down on him and he couldn't move, so he'll never felt it when he burn.

* * *

**Is this finally the end? Find out in the next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

Doom Dancing Chapter 11

Naruto screamed as he felt his arms beginning to melt. He was standing in front of the Hyuuga compound and was about ask about the mysterious packet he found at the door step, when a serious explosion happened. One near Iruka-sensei house, the other near the academy, and other one were in Naruto hand. If it wasn't for Kyuubi he would've been dead by now.

"Naruto," there was a shout in surprise and a whole lot of people came to see if he was alright. Heiress made it there first with the first aid kit. Hinata was on her way over to Lady Tsunade to begin her medical training.

"Naruto, I need you to stay awake," Naruto moaned his conscious was starting to slip.

Hinata started putting salve in his arms and mixed it in with her chakra, she ignore the on going battles that was around her because of her patient. That was rule number one of the medic ninja ways was to, 'Never engage in combat, because you'll be needed to check the wounded.'

* * *

Sakura didn't know how this happened. One minute she was leading all the customers to the kitchen, because there was a secret tunnel in there and the next she had a one on one battle with some over weight sound ninja.

"Come sweetie, don't make this any harder then it need to be," the man proceed to jump on her only to be kicked out of the café by the Handsome Devil, Rock Lee.

"Sick son of a bitch," Lee hissed out.

"Lee," Sakura said surprised at Lee's outburst.

"If I can't escort the beautiful maiden to safety, then I'm not fit to be a ninja."

Sakura blushed, "Lee."

* * *

Sasuke was completely unaware by what was happening around his, he and a few other kids were enjoying their time in the playroom.

Sasuke was in the corner playing with his cat and fox. Sasuke sigh as he realized where he was a crying in the men restroom.  
Sasuke heard somebody knock.

"Sasuke-nii-chan," It was Elda. She was an assistant nurse in the children playroom. She tries her hardest to treat him like he was normal, but with his mind slowly deteriating, it can't be helped. "Is everything okay?"

Sasuke liked Elda because she was like Iruka-sensei. No pity, they let him talk about whenever he's was ready, but he wasn't ready, so he lied.

"Nothing, just needed some alone time," Sasuke sigh. "When's Naruto coming back?"

"He'll probably be here in a little while," Elda said.

"Hn, I want to go to the library," Elda smile and stood up waiting for Sasuke to get up.

"What book are you going to check out?"

Sasuke shrug, "Something that the dobe recommended me to read."  
Elda snickered. After hearing about Naruto, she assumed he wasn't the brightest stick in the world.

"Elda," Sasuke said in a soft voice. Elda gave him her full attention. "Lady Tsunade came to me and told me of a way to fix my head. You know to stop it from reverting back and forth between ages."  
Elda look excited, but she held it together and settle with an, "Uh-huh."

"I don't know if I want to do it."  
Elda was bursting at the seam, but… "And why not?"

Sasuke sigh, "Because it has too many risk, like dying or losing my memories. I don't want to lose my memories."

Elda hugged Sasuke, "Sasuke, Lady Tsunade is the best medic in the world. You have to remember when she fixed Lee remember. Lady Tsunade will not let you die on the hospital table. She very good and her work and she wouldn't have offered you that surgery if she wasn't sure you were going to make it."  
"I know, but my memories," Sasuke said.

"Your memories are what they are memories, sure if you lose your memories they are going to come back. They may not come after your surgery or a week later, but they are going to come back."

Sasuke a little, "Thanks, I'll tell the dobe that, he'll be happy to know that." Just as the two of them made it to the first floor an explosion shook the building. Fire started to rise over the village. "I'm tired of feeling helpless."

* * *

Lady Tsunade and Shizune watch the village go up. The ANBU immediately came in and surrounded them.

"What the hell is going on?" Tsunade shouted. She turned to leave, but Shizune had blocked her way.

"It wouldn't do for you to rush out and you get hurt my lady."

"Fine then what the status," Lady Tsunade said sitting in her chair. The third came in and she wanted to move out so badly, but she had to trust her ninjas to do their job.

"It would appear that the mission ninjas of the sand, mist, waterfall, shadow, and the sound, got together to overthrow the village." It was Jaru who spoke; he looked out the window and started taking what seem to be notes.

"What the damage," the third asked.

Jaru tried very hard not to wince. "Well a few building been burned down, one was save when a packet exploded in the victims hands. There are jounins rescuing civilians out of the burning buildings."

"Injuries," Tsunade asked.

"Between civilians and shinobies their only a few major injuries. Um, I thought you should know that," Jaru said a little quietly. Everybody sat silently. "The Kyubbi host was the victim of that saved explosion and he now currently under the care of Hinata Hyuuga."

Tsunade accidently let lose a load of chakra before she under control again.

"I'm going to the roof to expect things myself," Lady Tsunade said, this time she wasn't stopped.

* * *

Shikamaru and Neji watch from afar. It was so odd to be a spectator then again they'll have to bare with for a while until the poison wore off. The two looked at each other.

"The stone just won't stop," Shikamaru said.

"Not unless something stops it," Neji said.

"Do you reckon something good will happen when the stone stops?" Shikamaru ask.

"Well the stone is going to have to stop for us to see." Neji said sighing.

"Look like help has arrived," Shikamaru said.

Neji snorted a bit, "Now I know how it feels to be next to useless on the field." Neji said finding it humorous that he's paralyze.

"Hey at least we manage to kill most of them before we went down," Shikamaru said laughing his head off.

Neji smile before he close his eyes.

* * *

**Don't kill me. I know you're probably what happened to Iruka and you will fine out. I'm not sure if I'll have my next chapter posted up tomorrow, but just in case. **

**Merry Christmas!!!!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A redo of Doom Dancing chapter 12.**

Doom Dancing Chapter 12

Iruka turned over in his bed feeling hot. He couldn't breathe and his whole body hurt. He heard somebody calling his name. Too sore, he reached out instead and felt something cool and wet. Iruka opened his eyes in surprised and say Kakashi.

The relief on his face confuses Iruka as he was picked up and he heard a distant crash.

"Iruka," Iruka blinked as he tried to speak, but his voice seemed scratchy and dry. "Iruka, stay with me."  
Okay, Iruka thought he turned and say his apartment on fire and now he put two to two together and he figured it out. Oh so my apartment was on fire and I could've died. Frankly, it appealed to him more that it scared him.

* * *

Kakashi stared at Iruka as he tried to get him medical assistance, but he was worried whether he would make it to the hospital in time to get him help. Iruka was steady blanking out and it wasn't the best sign he received all day.

"Iruka, I need you to stay with me, don't close your eyes," Iruka looked like he wanted to say something, but his voice was scratchy.

Kakashi leapt from building to building until the hospital came in sight.  
It surprised Kakashi that there weren't that many people in the emergency room. It was either because they rouge ninjas were doing a crappy job at killing or the village was a lot more prepare then they expected.

A nurse ran towards the men with a stretcher. Kakashi didn't watch as they took Iruka away. He still had to perform his shinobi duties whether Iruka was hurt or not.

* * *

Hinata thought she did a good job. She couldn't heal Naruto all the way, but she did save him from losing his arm, so that was good.

"Hinata you should be resting," Hiashi Hyuuga said as he walked in the hospital room. He had dark bruises on his arms, but that was to be expected after using the Gentle Fist like thirty times.

Hinata dad commented on they wasn't worth the extra power he had, besides most of the ninjas were dead, the others were good at hiding and he wasn't about to be reduce to a hide and seek game.

Hiashi never had the patience.

"Naruto will be fine, I mean depending on if the Kyubbi do his part."  
Hiashi eyes widen slightly, "How did you find out?"

"Oh when I asked Iruka-sensei when was Naruto birthday. It didn't come to me then when I was at the academy, but when I started paying closer attention to how some of the older people in Konoha treated him as a child; it became clear on he was the holder of the fox. That plus his ability to heal quickly and that stamina."

"So it never bothered you that he was a demon."

Hinata eyes narrowed, "He's not a demon." And walked away.

* * *

Kakashi had summoned his ninja dogs to find the remainder of the missing ninjas in the village. It was a search and destroy mission now that the Hokage captured of the supposed leader of the gang. It was of course for a stupid reason, to take down Konoha and make it their own.

Kakashi saw Sakura and Lee together so he knew his ex-student was safe.

* * *

Iruka blinked and cursed as his arms seared with pain and he was quite sure that it was over.

* * *

**Sorry for this one being short, but the last one chapter will be up shortly.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I guess this will be the last chapter oh well. I'm glad this story was a success and I'm thankful for all my reviewers. Thank you for staying with my story. I shall try to clear things up in this chapter. **

* * *

Doom Dancing Chapter 13

Irie woke in shock as he looked around his room and outside to see that, it was all a dream? Irie got out of his bed and threw on the clothes he wore yesterday and looked around the village to see nothing had happen. There was not a building out of place in the village.

Irie disappeared into the woods in Konoha and went to a hidden waterfall and looked at his reflecting except he couldn't see it anymore. Irie cursed himself for his carelessness and stupidity for not paying attention. The curse of his powers could've drowned his whole village.

"_Iruka," it was Iruka mom from when they were still alive. "Iruka being a water god is not something you should take lightly for we have great destructive powers. I remember telling you our powers are for good, but it curses us each time we use them. A lot of people will suffer when we use our powers. First it'll start off as nightmares premonitions of our future, then second it will be unstoppable disasters, third it will be the destruction of our village." _

_Iruka eyes widen, "Why do we have powers that cause so much trouble? Water gives us life, does it not? So why is it for good yet it curses us each time we use it?"_

_Iruka mother sigh mournfully as she looked at her beloved son, "It's because of our fore fathers made a terrible mistake to anger Mother Earth that she was sure that we never use our powers the same way they were meant to be."_

"_Is there a way to appease Mother Earth?" Iruka asked. _

"_No there is not," Iruka mother said._

"_What exactly was it that we did to piss off Mother Earth so badly that she wanted to curse us?"_

"_You know the old saying that, 'Mothers is always right,'?"_

_Iruka nodded._

"_Well Mother Earth wanted to rid the world of its corruption and start anew," Iruka mother said. "But the elements were all against it, but only the water gods dared to stand against her. Mother Earth was so furious that she used forbidden magic against us that switch our yin with our yang."_

"_Our yin with our yang?" Iruka asked._

"_Our good with our bad," Iruka mother amended. "What she didn't count on was it wasn't our attitude that changed it was our powers. Our powers were evil, too evil for us to stay near the heavens so we were cast on earth not before we wiped half of the human population itself."_

_Iruka was appalled. "Surely the water gods couldn't have been able to do that with Mother Earth stopping the disaster."_

_Iruka mother shook her head, "Not unless Mother Earth was almost killed herself. When she got hurt the balance on earth fail causing our god our lord in heaven to come stop time. He sealed half of our water powers and put us all on earth, that include the fire god, earth god, wind god, and Mother Earth herself, because since he weakened our powers we had enough to balance the earth in it, therefore stopping destruction on earth."_

"_Whatever happened to Mother Earth?"_

"_She was stripped of her powers and she disappeared," Iruka mother said wearily._

"_So that means," Iruka dreaded to say it._

"_We can't change back unless she reverses the spell herself._

At this rate she's probably dead or she keeping it down low.

There was a rustle behind Irie, he turned only to see that it was Hiashi.

"As usual you Umino's are always thinking of others, other than yourself. It's almost funny how thing keep turning out bad for you guys," Hiashi laugh. "I bet that if you do something extremely bad for once it might just reverse the spell."

Another figured appeared this time it was Itachi, "Don't patronize him as this wouldn't have happened if we backed him up." Itachi flipped his hair sat down.

"I agree," this time Sakura came up to them.

"Yuga," Irie nodded to Sakura.  
"Tomo," Irie snarled at Hiashi who did nothing but laugh.

"Rango," Irie said off-hand way.

"I'm surprise to see you all here much less in a lesser form." Irie said not holding back his sneer from his brothers and sister.

Yuga said blandly, "These lesser forms are our descendants, of course they're quite pathetic."

"Why are you here you guys haven't made contact with us for hundred of years?"

"That's because unlike you we decided to stick together, no matter, we're here to seal the rest of your powers," Tomo said stepping up with the same arm braces God had used to seal his forefathers powers. "You do understand right? Because of your powers you're going to the repeat history all over again. I know you saw the nightmare the chaos of the village. I know this village has the will of fire like no other, but it only be a matter of time before that fire would be extinguish. Your powers will cause disaster no matter where you go. So what is your choice?"

Irie thought about it, "And what will become of me?'

"You'll be human," Yuga said.

Irie nodded hesitantly as he took the hands of his brothers and sister.

"I guess this is for the best."

"Indeed," chanted.

* * *

It has been almost a year since Iruka became human. He could still see the crush look Kakashi face when Irie had a sudden business trip he had to go on, but that was before he said, "_I know it's not me you fell in love with it's Iruka. I'm only a copy of the real thing."_

With heavy hearts they both left not looking back.

Iruka wondered what he was going to do with himself when he wasn't much of a god anymore, before he realized that his godly powers didn't make him. He did. It still left a lot to be desired though. He still has his dreams about the end of Konoha or at least the destruction of it. But he knew that you can destroy Konoha and you can kill its people, but that fire will never be extinguish.

Somebody knocked on his window and it was none other than Hatake Kakashi.

"Hello," Iruka said smiling at his Cyclops.

"Yo," Kakashi gave his customary salute and held out his hand. "You ready?"

"Yep," Iruka grabbed Kakashi hand and set the traps to his apartment. "So where are we going?"

"Oh to a little club call, Rave 7," Kakashi said smiling.

Iruka smiled knowingly, "Sounds fun."

* * *

**The End. A better ending. SO I hope y'all got it and was surprised at the sudden turn. **


End file.
